Little Slice of Team Free Will
by give-me-chance
Summary: Кастиил служил ангелам, не осознавая этого. Но миссия выполнена, он больше не нужен ангелам, и ему пора прощаться.


**Название**: Little slice of Team Free Will

**Фендом**: Supernatural (Сверхъестественное)

**Автор**: я.

**Email**: linka1452

**Бета**: сама себе бета.

**Рейтинг**: PG (из-за языка).

**Пейринг**: Дин Винчестер/Кастиил (скрытый).

**Персонажи**: Дин Винчестер, Сэм Винчестер, Кастиил, Наоми, двое ангелов.

**Жанр**: легкий ангст.

**Предупреждения**: Спойлерно. Читать только после просмотра 7 серии 8 сезона.

**Размер**: 4272 слова.

**Содержание**: Кастиил служил ангелам, не осознавая этого. Но миссия выполнена, он больше не нужен ангелам, и ему пора прощаться.

**От автора**: После просмотра серии задалась вопросом, а что же будет потом, когда все прояснится? И написалось такое. Фики не писала лет сто; по этому фандому пишу впервые, постаралась сделать персонажей настолько каноничными, насколько сама их вижу.

Это должно было случится именно так, думал Дин, по-другому эта концовка написана быть не могла. И все же, он сделает все, чтобы вырвать как можно больше листов из этой чертовой книги и заменить их выбором, свободой. Снова.

- Вы не можете так поступить.

Спокойно. Размеренно. В этом был весь Сэм, спокойствие и логика, где Дин действовал в основном на эмоциях и интуиции. Это был его брат. И такого он любил, и не мог представить себе иного. Но сейчас, только сейчас, он не мог понять, как ему вообще удавалось сохранять такое спокойствие? Как его голос был такой отчужденный и как будто бы безэмоциональный?

Дин знал, что это не так. Знал, что Сэм испытывает такие же чувства, что и он, знал, что ему не безразлична вся эта ситуация. Но он был на грани, он был зол, его руки дрожали в желании набить кому-нибудь морду (и у него уже были претенденты на это). Может, поэтому он бросил на брата такой взгляд, от которого любой бы ужаснулся. Но Сэм все понимал, прекрасно понимал, что чувствует Дин. Он всегда понимал, поэтому он только выдохнул и снова посмотрела на ангела, стоящего перед ними.

Наоми лишь склонила голову на бок.

- Послушайте, - Сэм сделал шаг вперед, поднимая руки так, как делал это всегда, когда нервничал и спешил, - Послушайте. Он сделал все, что от него требовалось, так? В чем тогда проблема? Он выполнил свое задание... отпустите его.

Во время небольшой паузы перед последними двумя словами, Дин почувствовал мурашки по всей спине. Наоми молчала и выжидающе смотрела на Сэма, словно ожидала продолжения, будто того, что он сказал, было недостаточно. Ее взгляд напоминал взгляд короля из того фильма, когда он смотрит на жалкого раба, умоляющего о помощи, и его величество не впечатлен и дает последний шанс, перед тем, как приказать отрубить ему голову или отвести на плаху.

- Пожалуйста, - все, что выдал Сэм в ответ на затянувшуюся тишину.

И Дин был уверен, что на ангелов щенячий взгляд не подействует так, как он всегда действовал на него. И словно в доказательство этих мыслей, Наоми выдала слабое подобие улыбки.

- Вы правда не понимаете? - спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого.

Она покачала головой, словно удивляясь, что настолько простые вещи приходилось объяснять. Любым другим она бы просто уже стерла память и отправила восвояси, но эти... С ними все было не так просто. Наоми повернулась и сделала несколько шагов в сторону.

- Ты прав, Сэм. Его миссия окончена. _Эта _миссия, - она снова посмотрела на парней, прежде чем бросить беглый взгляд на ангела, висящего на руках двух своих братьев, - Но их будет еще десятки, _сотни_. Когда вас двоих уже давно не будет в живых, он будет делать то, что требует от него начальство, его семья. И этого не изменить.

Братья переглянулись. Для всех остальных это был просто жест удивления, но для Сэма и Дина это было нечто большим. Это был их язык, выработанный годами. И когда никто ничего не понимал, они вдвоем видели в глазах друг друга больше, чем услышали бы в словах.

- Вы... не убьете его? - неуверенно спросил Сэм.

Это был немой вопрос, прочитанный им во взгляде Дина, но тем не менее, старший брат содрогнулся, услышав его вслух. Это прозвучало вдруг настолько реально, что он сжал челюсти, стараясь выкинуть из головы ужасные мысли.

Однако Наоми лишь хмыкнула.

- Мы только напомним ему, кому он принадлежит, и укажем ему на его ошибки. Вы слишком плохого мнения обо мне. Мне противна даже мысль о гибели своих братьев и сестер, - сказала она, рассматривая что-то на полу.

- Раньше вас это не останавливало, - выпалил Дин, встречая взгляд ангела.

Он сдерживался до этого как мог, но брешь уже была пробита.

- Где вы были, когда ваши дорогие ангелы устроили апокалипсис? Когда развязалась гражданская война на небесах? Когда левиафаны убивали их по щелчку пальцев? Или вы предпочитали все это время оставаться в тепле, когда мы разгребали ваше дерьмо?! А теперь вы хотите, чтобы мы просто отдали вам Каса, который сделал для ангелов и для мира больше, чем вы когда-либо делали?! Думаете, мы вам позволим?! Вы, сукины дети, только посмейте!..

- Что не так, Дин? - вдруг перебила его Наоми голосом железно спокойным, и из-за этого, пугающим, - Почему ты его так защищаешь? Вы оба? Вам только что сказали, что Кастиил предал вас. Он сообщал нам о каждом вашем шаге, каждом вашем разговоре. Он работал на нас. Он был нашим шпионом все это время. И вы его защищаете? - губы содрогнулись в усмешке, - Вы смешны.

Дин снова сжал челюсти и теперь он ступил вперед.

- Да. Пускай мы смешны для вас. Но Кас — наш друг. И независимо от того, что он... Что _вы_, козлы, заставили его делать, мы не держим на него обиды. А вы — слишком мертвы, чтобы понять это. Потому что вы твари, бесчувственные, которые только и знают, что приказы исполнять даже ценой жизней собственной семьи. Это_вам _надо указать на ошибки, а не Касу! Потому что он поступал всегда так, как ему подсказывало внутреннее чутье. И поэтому, - Дин посмотрел на ангела, плащ которого был испачкан в крови, чуть заметно выдохнул, - мы не злимся на него.

Кастиил, до этого момента, почти безжизненно висящий на руках у двух ангелов в костюмах, вдруг приподнял голову и посмотрел на братьев, посмотрел на Дина, словно он не верил, что это тот самый Дин, которого он вытащил из ада, словно, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось. Потому что он ожидал от него чего угодно, только не этих слов. И Дин смотрел ему прямо в глаза. «_Тебе не послышалось_».

- И куда оно привело, это его «чутье»? - снова спросила Наоми, тоже делая шаг вперед, поднимая брови, - Ответь, Дин. Ведь это _он _устроил гражданскую войну, _он _освободил левиафанов.

Кастиил снова опустил голову, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. Дин снова посмотрел на Наоми.

- Ты ведь так и не смог его простить за те ошибки, что он совершил, - он хотел было что-то сказать, но ангел его перебила, - Ты ведь не знаешь всего того, что он совершил. Ты верно думаешь, что он отчитывался нам только после чистилища? - Дин посмотрел на Каса, который заметно дрогнул в руках ангелов, - Ты думаешь, мы бы не смогли остановить одного серафима, потерявшего рассудок из-за какой-то лысой обезьяны, если бы мы этого не хотели? Так вот тебе правда, мой дорогой: мы позволили Кастиилу помочь тебе тогда и восстать против небес лишь потому, что нам это было на руку. Мы знали, что ты не скажешь «да» Михаилу. Ты бы никогда не сказал «да», и мы знали, что у Люцифера с Сэмом больше шансов.

Дин сглотнул, опустив взгляд. Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу, но молчал. Наоми понимала, что эти факты сейчас не играют роли. Она достаточно долго наблюдала за человечеством и знала, что люди — удивительные существа, способные на поступки, от которых и ангелы, и демоны, и прочие другие твари, порой сжимались в страхе, прячась по своим норам. Но она также знала, что люди способны на нечто большее — на перемену. Поэтому, когда она продолжила говорить, ее голос показался братьям нежнее, чем они могли от нее ожидать.

- Мы не могли рисковать. Поэтому мы позволили Кастиилу пойти с вами, стать вашим другом. Поэтому мы оживляли его снова и снова, - Кас резко поднял голову и посмотрел на Наоми, взглядом полным ужаса и неверия, но она продолжала, как ни в чем не бывало, - И он возвращался к вам. Снова и снова. И вы принимали его. Снова. И снова. Ты никогда не спрашивал себя: почему?

Дин выглядел растерянным. Он снова посмотрел на Каса, ожидая от него того ответа, который тот дал Захарие когда-то очень давно. Ожидая, что он встанет с колен, разнесет этой суке череп и перенесет их в мотель. Ожидая, что он снова будет бороться, как делал это раньше. Ожидая... чего-то. Хоть чего-нибудь! Но Кастиил не двинулся. Он висел на руках своих братьев, как тряпичная кукла в руках жестокого ребенка.

Наоми усмехнулась.

- Ты ведь не думаешь, что это был Бог, Дин? - она молчала некоторое время, поймала потерянный взгляд старшего брата, и ее улыбка стала шире, заменяя собой секундное удивление, - Я ожидала это скорее от Сэма, но ты? - она хмыкнула, - Кастиил действительно изменил тебя, - в комнате повисла тишина, прежде чем Наоми снова взяла нить рассуждения в свои руки, - Бога нет, Дин. Он ушел. Давно. Я сама видела, как Он отдавал Судьбе план, по которому должны последовать события. Он верно думал, что ангелы смогут научится свободной воле. Что они смогут выбирать также, как люди, лучшие Его творения... по Его мнению. Но Он ошибался. На небесах просто начался разгром, суматоха. Ангелы не знакомы с анархией, они не могут ее принять на подсознательном уровне, - она вдруг обернулась, - Ты ведь это уже постиг, _«Кас»_? - произнесла она так, словно это было каким-то оскорблением на ее губах, - Когда пытался сначала обучить их свободной воле, - Наоми сделала шаг к ангелам, стоящим в углу, - А потом, когда был опьянен силой, убил всех сторонников Рафаила и покарал тех, кто не успел встать еще ни на чью сторону, - она дошла до ангела, чувствуя, как двое братьев сзади напряглись, - Скажи, разве я лгу? Хоть одно мое слово было неправдой? - она присела рядом с ним на колено, касаясь его подбородка рукой, на фоне которого она выглядела слишком нежной и чистой, - Они же мне не поверят, скажи ты, брат, - прошептала она.

В тишине шепот раздался так громко, что Дин еще некоторое время слышал эхо этих слов. Наоми приподняла голову Кастиила за подбородок, и ему теперь приходилось смотреть в широко раскрытые глаза двух братьев. Стыд и позор — в его собственных.

- Нет, - выдохнул он, - Все, что ты сказала, чистая правда.

Наоми снова слабо улыбнулась и отпустила ангела, вставая с колена. Она снова прошлась по комнате и вернулась к братьям, потирая при этом руки.

- А теперь скажите мне, зачем вы цепляетесь за соломинку? Почему просто не примите тот факт, что Кастиил принадлежит нам, как и любой другой ангел? Почему не отпустите его?

На этих словах Сэм посмотрел на Дина, просто надеясь, что тот не полезет на рожон, просто немного прикусит язык, вовремя остановится. Он вздохнул, когда брат сделал шаг вперед.

- Кас. Никому. Не «принадлежит». Он не _вещь_, чтобы принадлежать вам! Он не принадлежит никому!

- Ты так в этом уверен?

Наоми выглядела настолько самодовольно, что Дину вдруг захотелось размозжить эту улыбку об стену и протащить ее вверх и вниз по всей длине, пока от зуб не осталось бы ни следа, пока десны не превратились бы в кровавую смесь у нее во рту. Он сжал руку в кулак, понимая, что его ничуть не пугали эти мысли.

- А что же он такое, как не вещь? - Наоми усмехнулась, - Он не человек. У него нет души. И что случилось с вашим девизом «убивать все, что не человек», а? Мальчики, поймите: у него никогда не было свободной воли. И никогда не будет, что бы вы не делали. Он вещь.

Сэм покачал головой. Он знал своего брата лучше, чем кто-либо, поэтому он попытался сказать что-то, прежде чем Дин смог бы разозлить одного из сильнейших созданий во вселенной.

- Это не может быть так. Должно же быть что-то... - он не успел договорить.

- Слушай сюда, ты, красноречивая сука. Еще раз назовешь Каса «вещью», и я сделаю с тобой то, что ты прочитала в моих мыслях! - процедил Дин сквозь зубы, игнорируя усмешку, - В отличие от вас Кас смог почувствовать. Он испытывал эмоции. И плевать, что он рассказывал вам все, потому что вы даже не могли завидовать ему, настолько вы пусты. И поверьте мне, было чему завидовать. Кас жил, а не существовал. И я не знаю, стоит ли вам говорить «спасибо», за то, что вы _позволили _ему восстать против вас же, но я знаю одно: если бы вы дали ему шанс повторить все, что было, он сделал бы тоже самое. Я это знаю.

Наоми смотрела на Дина так, словно на что-то уже знакомое, но при этом странное и непонятное. Теперь _она _удивлялась его самодовольству, но в отличие от Винчестера, оно забавляло ее.

- Это так? - спросила она достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно в углу комнаты, - Отвечай, Кастиил.

- Нет, - послышался быстрый ответ.

Дин и Сэм резко обернулись, только чтобы увидеть Каса, склоняющего голову. Первой их мыслью было, что ангелы с ним что-то сделали. Но, когда он поднял голову и посмотрел им в глаза, они не сомневались, что это был он. Настоящий.

- Если бы я знал цену тогда, я бы отступил.

Дин просто застыл на месте. Он не верил, что Кас говорил это. Просто не верил. Он хотел что-то сказать, но его язык словно вырвали с корнем, а голосовые связки облили горячим свинцом. Сэм сделал шаг вперед, брови сложились домиком, что могло бы показаться забавным на его лице, если бы не шокированный взгляд и чуть дрожащая челюсть.

- О чем ты говоришь, Кас? - его голос был тихим.

- Я говорю о том, что ваша безопасность — единственно, что имеет значение. Я поддался воле эмоций, не мыслил здраво. Теперь я вижу все отчетливо, и знаю, что совершил тогда ошибку, обменяв вашу безопасность на собственный эгоизм, - он опустил взгляд, - Поэтому я прошу вас простить меня.

Наоми должна была чувствовать победу, услышав эти слова, должна была сказать Винчестерам, что они старались, как могли, но этого было недостаточно, потому как Кастиил — ангел. Она должна была закончить это все сейчас же, по щелчку пальцев. Она могла это сделать. Могла, но почему-то совершенного не хотела.

Она не чувствовала ни — как люди говорят? — вкуса победы, ни желания праздновать ее. Она молчала, сама не знала причину, но слова не желали покидать ее мыслей. Ее взгляд изучал сломанного и разбитого когда-то прекрасного и сильного серафима. Лояльного сына и брата. Мужественного и стойкого воина. Сильного и бесстрашного бойца. И лишь сейчас она, наконец, начала понимать. Поэтому она молчала.

- Не смей, - Дин громко сглотнул и сделал шаг ближе к ангелам в углу, совсем не заботясь о том, что в прошлый раз за это его кинули в стену; его голос был железным, лишь немного дрожал, и это заставило Каса посмотреть на него, - Не смей подгибаться под ними! Не смей говорить то, что они хотят слышать!

- Дин, я не подгибаюсь. Я говорю правду.

И это то, что злило его больше всего — то, что Кас верит в это.

- Заткнись!

Кастиил послушано закрыл рот. Дину понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы снова заговорить, пока не восстановил сбившееся дыхание. Вся эта ситуация выводила его из себя. Он мог принять тот факт, что эти сукины дети опять играли с их судьбами, как с какими-то безделушками. Он мог принять то, что они следили за каждым их движением. Он мог принять даже то, что они сделали с их другом, что они заставили его делать. Но то, что Кас говорил... Это было слишком.

- Ты что не видишь? Не видишь, чего они добиваются?! Не понимаешь, почему они несут всю эту хрень?! - он ждал, когда Кас что-то скажет, но ничего кроме взгляда, полного недоумения, в ответ не получил, - Они хотят, чтобы ты поверил во всю эту чушь. Чтобы ты жалел о своем поступке. Не смей этого делать!

Дин снова молчал некоторое время. Его взгляд, думал Кастиил, тот самый, что и тогда. «_Если и стоит за что-либо умереть, так за это..._»

- Это нормально — совершать ошибки, Кас. На то и дана свободная воля, чтобы совершать их. И исправлять. И ты исправил свои. А эти идиоты вместо того, чтобы послушаться Отца, переждать бурю на небесах и попробовать, только попробовать, дать ангелам свободу воли, испугались легкого шума и затянули ошейники на ваших шеях!

Наоми опустила взгляд. Она могла поспорить с этим, могла сказать, что шум был отнюдь не «легким», что ангелы могли разойтись и уничтожить планету со всеми людьми, которых Винчестеры так защищали. Но она вспомнила, как ее объял страх, когда ангелы в первый раз узнали, что отца нет. Недоразумение, отраженное, на их лицах так крепко впечаталось в ее память, что она до сих пор чувствовала легкий страх от мысли, что могут натворить одни из сильнейших созданий во вселенной, как только узнают, что могут делать с этой свободой. Ею управлял страх в тот момент, и ей пришлось затянуть ошейник. Но Винчестеры никогда бы этого не поняли.

Наоми закрыла глаза.

- А ты выбрался, Кас! - продолжал Дин, небольшая улыбка на его лице, несмотря на всю ситуацию, - Не полностью... но ты смог. Так что не смей жалеть об этом.

Сэм выдохнул. Его взгляд прошелся по лицам ангелов. Двое в костюмах напоминали безжизненных статуй вплоть до этого момента, и теперь он заметил, как они обменялись взглядами друг с другом и потом посмотрели на Наоми, ожидая чего-то. Но она не двигалась, кажется, даже не дышала. И Сэм не мог понять, почему она не заткнула Дина, как раньше, почему позволила ему говорить. Он мог бы подумать, что ей хотелось проверить стойкость воли Кастиила и покарать его в случае ослушания, но что-то в выражении ее лица наводило сомнения на эту теорию.

Кас покачал головой.

- Дин, - его голос вдруг показался настолько настолько слабым и тихими после голоса Дина, что Сэм почти не услышал его, - Ты не понял. Я не жалею ни секунды, проведенной с вами. Я жалею лишь о том, что я не достаточно сильный.

Недостаточно сильный для того, чтобы оберегать вас. Недостаточно сильный, для того, чтобы единственной твоей проблемой была безопасность Сэма. Недостаточно сильный для того, чтобы обеспечить вам спокойную старость. Недостаточно сильный для того, чтобы создать мир, о котором ты всегда мечтал: без болезненной смерти и несчастных семей.

Кас не говорил этого вслух. Он боялся чего-то, и это было новое ощущение для него — страх озвучить свои чувства. Его удивляло это, что даже сейчас, в ситуации, когда его существование находится на грани уничтожения, он испытывает новые эмоции и чувства. Это то, что он так любил, будучи с Винчестерами.

И этот страх был непонятен Кастиилу. Это чувство было не самым сильным из тех, которые он успел испытать. Честно говоря, этот страх был совсем небольшим, он только заставлял кончики пальцев чуть дернутся и что-то в животе скрутится, но Кас не смог побороть его и лишь сглотнул, на секунду бросая взгляд на пол, чтобы потом снова посмотреть на Дина.

- Что ты несешь, Кас? - тихо, почти неслышно.

Дин покачал головой, он снова не мог поверить в то, что эти слова принадлежали Касу.

- Прости, Дин.

Наоми щелкнула пальцами, не открывая глаз и сжимая челюсти, словно это движение приносило ей физическую боль. Она выдохнула и открыла глаза, обнаружив в комнате только двух Винчестеров, лица которых были бледные, почти неживые.

- Вы понимаете, что в конечном счете это должно было закончится, - произнесла она, скрещивая руки на груди и подходя ближе к столу, облокачиваясь на него, - Прощание и так слишком затянулось.

Ее маска безразличности, должно быть, потрескалась, потому что, взглянув на Сэма, она не увидела ничего кроме жалости. И не только к самому себе или к брату, а к ней тоже. Ей могло это показаться, потому что все, что спросил Сэм, было:

- Что вы с ним сделаете?

Наоми выдохнула, опустив взгляд, потом снова подняла его на Сэма.

- Отправим его так далеко от вас и остальных людей, насколько это только физически возможно для ангела.

Она произнесла это, словно вызубренную фразу из библии. Каждый раз, когда повторялась подобная история, каждый раз, когда ей приходилось произносить эту фразу, в ней словно что-то щелкало. Но Наоми всегда удавалось забыть об этом так быстро, что это не играло больше роли. Почему-то ей казалось, что в этот раз забыть будет сложнее.

- Ссылка? Вы отправляете его в ссылку? - спросил Сэм, делая шаг вперед.

- Подобное наказание ждет любого ангела, поставившего свою семью и людей на чаши весов, - снова на автомате, - Хочу я этого или нет, - тише добавила она некоторое время спустя.

Сэм покачал головой и снова сделал шаг вперед.

- Вы же не хотите этого? - Наоми молчала, но этого было достаточно для Сэма, - Так помогите же ему! Вы его семья. Вы ангелы, черт возьми!

Наоми не знала, как объяснить этим двум всю ситуацию. Как смоделировать эту огромную картину на уровень, понятный для них. Поэтому она этого не сделала.

- Да, Сэм, - она взглянула на него, - Именно, мы ангелы. Мы не всесильны, мы не всевластны. Мы лишь делаем то, что завещал нам Отец. Мы руководствуемся записями в его книге, как делали и вы с братом когда-то. И ты должен это понимать как никто другой.

- Сделайте исключение для него! Сделайте что-нибудь! Им всегда двигали добрые помыслы, и вы это знаете!

Наоми покачала головой.

- Я не могу. Мне жаль, Сэм, но это выше моих возможностей.

Она наблюдала за тем как младший брат тяжело выдыхает, хватая пальцами длинные волосы и сжимает их, как поднимает взгляд вверх, словно чтобы удержать слезы, потом она посмотрела на старшего брата, стоящего в углу, бездвижно и тихо, смотрящего в одну точку на стене, откуда еще несколько минут назад на него смотрел сломанный ангел, взглядом полным человеческих чувств. Чувств, которые она никогда не сможет распознать или постичь. Словно Дин был ангел, а Кастиил — всего лишь маленький человек. Она так и не смогла понять, что он видел в это человеке такого, что позволяло ему так смотреть на Дина Винчестера, совершать ради него подобные поступки. Этот взгляд... Он должен быть обращен к их Отцу, но никак не какой-то лысой обезьяне.

Наоми закрыла глаза, прежде чем произнести то, из-за чего она позволила этим двоим явится сюда в первую очередь.

- Ваша память будет стерта.

В этот раз на нее посмотрели и Сэм и Дин. Глаза обоих были красными, вспухшими. Она чувствовала ужас и страх в них, но не открыла своих.

- Вы забудете об Апокалипсисе, о вратах ада, об ангелах... о Кастииле.

- Ты не посмеешь, - раздался полу-шепот из угла комнаты, и Наоми сглотнула, - Сука, ты посмеешь!..

- Мне жаль, Дин, - она взглянула на него, - Но так будет лучше для вас.

Дин покачал головой и выдал горький смешок на дрожащих губах. Он сделал шаг к ней, и Наоми — ангел, одно из сильнейших созданий во вселенной — напряглась. Это был не страх, она знала это, но что-то заставляло пальцы на руках сосуда сжиматься сильнее.

- Нет, тебе не жаль. Ты не _знаешь_, что такое «жалость». Ты бесчувственное, пустое создание. Не удивительно, что Папочка вас бросил. Вы даже любить не умеете. Потому что когда любят, не важно, отца ли, братьев ли — делают все, чтобы спасти любимого человека. А вы... Вы пусты. И это _мне _вас жаль.

Тихий, грубый голос заставил мурашки пробежать по телу сосуда. Наоми должна была ударить человека за такие слова, за оскорбление, за подобное богохульство, но она не нашла в себе сил даже поднять взгляда.

- Делай, что тебе приказано и убирайся отсюда.

В мгновение ока в комнате остались лишь двое братьев. Не совсем в комнате. В белом кабинете, в раю.

Дин даже не удивился тому, что она его послушалась. У него больше не было сил для каких-либо эмоций. Он очень устал.

- Дин?

Сколько раз они уже теряли Каса, сколько раз Дин не верил в это до последнего, сколько раз получал его обратно. И все для того, чтобы сейчас понять, что это был конец, и он ничего этого не вспомнит. Сэм не видел лица Дина, но знал, как его челюсть чуть дрожит, как слова застряли в его горле. Как губы двигаются, но ни один звук не выходит наружу. Понимание того, что он ничего не может с этим поделать, мучило его изнутри. И сейчас он не знал, что для него больнее: осознание того, что он никогда больше не увидит и даже не вспомнит своего друга, который проведет вечность, расплачиваясь за праведные поступки, или же собственная беспомощность.

Сэм цеплялся за воспоминания, стараясь уберечь хотя бы самые маленькие кусочки, самые незначительные секунды. В любой момент все могло закончиться, он знал это. И это было самое ужасное — ожидание конца.

Дин вдруг повернулся к нему лицом, в первый раз с того момента, как Кас появился в комнате, на коленях, весь в крови.

- Ну что, Сэмми, - его голос был хриплым, на лице была безрадостная улыбка, - Как в старые добрые, да?

Сэм не вернул брату улыбку, потому что это было не то, чего хотел Дин.

Через несколько секунд они проснутся у себя в номере, в очередном дешевом мотеле, без единого понятия о том, что произошло. Они поедут к Бобби сразу же, не в силах понять это дикое желание увидеть старого охотника, и кинутся обнимать его, не испытывая ни капли стыда, как только увидят, как он открывает дверь своего дома. Все их воспоминания за эти пять лет будут заменены на обычные охоты за привидениями и прочей нечистью. Демоны будут попадаться, как и всегда, раза два-три в год. Только теперь будет сложнее, поскольку ножа, способного их убивать у Винчестеров уже не будет, потому что никогда не было Руби, которая отдала им этот нож. Но они не будут жаловаться.

Жизнь будет протекать обычным чередом. Насколько она может быть обычной у охотников. Только вот...

Маленькие, незначительные детали будут постоянно наводить братьев на мысли, что что-то не так. И всякий раз, когда они будут думать об этом, их голова начнет сильно болеть. Однажды Дин даже упадет в обморок от подобной боли, когда после душа он наденет обратно любимый амулет, и тот будет теплым от паров в ванной, и Дин вдруг подумает... Он забудет, о чем он подумал, когда проснется утром.

Сэм спросит, что случилось, но Дин ему не ответит. Они никогда не заговорят об этих странных болях и головокружениях, хотя Дин не раз захочет, не раз подумает, что стоит задеть эту тему, но всегда что-то его остановит.

А самое ужасное будет то, что Кастиил их не забудет.

Также, как Сэм цеплялся за последние воспоминания в том кабинете, в раю, Кас будет цепляться за свои. Только намного дольше, намного сильнее, и будет молиться своему Отцу за то, чтобы Он дал достаточно сил другому ангелу, чтобы тот когда-нибудь создал мир без болезненной смерти и несчастных семей, и чтобы Дин и Сэм когда-нибудь увидели этот мир, и, наконец, вздохнули с облегчением.


End file.
